Love Can't Lie: version 2
by SweetBebot
Summary: No she still hasn't got over Sasuke, she wants Sasuke to be the one to comfort her when her parents died, when she was at her lowest, she wants Sasuke back! Her heart's screaming, bleeding in the most painful way. Sakura X Multiple LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1: HIM

**LOVE CAN'T LIE**

Hello people this is the new improve Love Can't Lie. I kind of got tired continuing my first one and I just want to skip the part after the last chapter and continue the part after the part I wanted to skip…..if that makes sense.

Anyways my other story was basically just the time where sakura and sasuke were together…like they're relationship so yeah……

Well I'm not gonna hold u any longer with my babbling…hehehe lol

HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW IMPROVE "**LOVE CAN'T LIE**"

"Sakura! Sakura! Please open the freakin door! Damn it!" scowled Ino while banging the door. "Sakura, it's been a while since he left." she said in a calmer, sorry voice. "You have to move on. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Just please open the door."

"Just…leave me alone for now Ino. I'm not ready. Please I need a little more time by myself." replied a soft voice behind the door.

Ino sighed. "Okay I understand." Before Ino left she took one last look at the door and left.

Behind the door lay Sakura. Sakura spend all her time for almost two week in her apartment she rented few months before her parents died in an A rank mission. She didn't want to stay in her parents' house where lots of unforgettable happy and sad memories lies. Sakura was feeling very miserable, sad, blue, gloomy and spiritless because of her parents' death and the love of her life had left her. I know it may sound corny but it's not. Sakura's confusion and sadness left her in a very serious state. She doesn't eat properly; she stays at her room and only goes out when she feels like eating and if she has to go to the washroom. She also took sometime off for missions and the hospital and Tsunade, the fifth hokage, understands completely and is welcome back whenever she's ready.

Even though she stays at her room she doesn't get enough sleep and now eye bags are visible under her red swollen eyes. Every night Sakura would think what had happened and why she ended up like this. What had happened during the past few weeks? Her parents' death and HIM leaving. But what confuses her a lot was…..why? Why did he have to go? And just in time where she needed him most? They were happy weren't they? They weren't asking for more and having each other was enough, right? Well that's what she thought and she guessed that she wasn't good enough for him. He said he love her and would always will but then those are just words, plain STRONG words. Every night she would think that.

Days had pass and Ino still comes by her house hoping that when she leaves the house she's with Sakura, but no such luck. She was starting to loss hope on her best friend. Even Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto, and Lee, would sometime visit her and try to convince her to at her go outside and keep telling her that staying inside her apartment won't do her any good but to no avail.

One day a certain someone paid her a visit hoping that maybe, just maybe he'll be able to convince her to go outside with him. Besides they are good friends. He was also very worried about her since he heard what happened to her from gossips and how worried Naruto Ino and the other are.

He entered her apartment quietly and walked to her room. On his way to her room he examined her apartment. It still looked the same as the last time he'd been here but the cheerful, happy, bright that used to be there was now replaced by depressing, miserable, morose, pained, sad, sorrowful, unhappy vibe and look.

"Saks?" he said knocking on the doon

"Hm…. I wonder who that is. Doesn't sound like Naruto or Lee but his voice sound familiar." thought Sakura while she got out of bed, and fixed her pajama.

"Hello Saks long time no see."

to be continue….

So? How was it? Ahh I'd really like to know wat u think. Please review!!!!!!

i know it's short and i'll make the next chappie longerrrrr that this one I promise!!!!

PLEASE **REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: NOTE

Hello my dear fellow readers!! I am truly sorry for the long update….again I apolozige cause...well this isn't really a chappie.

I've been very busy this week and this was the week I was planning on updating my story. I hope u guys understand I mean u guys probably experience this before I mean being very busy rightttt??.

My reason for not updating my story yet cause were moving 2 a new bigger place AND (I know it's very unfortunate) it's test week for me…and I really have 2 do good in these test to boost up my mark so I can be in honors…u know?? So yeah! Lol

Hopefully I'll be able 2 update NEXT WEEK but no promises!!

Again I am so SORRY!!! Especially to wildflowersakura cause I promise her that I'll update this week (my gosh I feel so pathetic) I AM SO SORRY WILDFLOWERSAKURA and to the rest of u!!!

I WUB U GUYS!!!!

Oh yeah…u guys can review so I'll feel special and update sooner….lol


	3. Chapter 3:GAARA?

_Hi fellow readers!! __**SweetBebot**__ here!_

_I am truly sorry for the long wait! It's just I've been so busy cause u know finals and such but now that school's over I can focus on my story and will update more often…that is if I'm not lazy lol….._

_Ok I admit it…part of why I didn't update soon was...well...I was lazy…ok I'm a lazyass but only when it comes to typing I mean I do read LOT of fics and review on them but it's just…being on the computer typing isn't my thing though I do like being on the computer a lot._

_Ok, ok I'll stop with the excuses the most important thing is that I updated right?_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_

_**SomberHermlock66**_

_**sights.unseen**_

_my friend __**carzzycat75**__ though i think it's suppose 2 be crazzycat 75 lol_

_**Naruki Uchiha **_

_my friend __**wildflowersakura**_

_and __**Coscat**_

_i'm so sorry y'll for making y'll w8:(_

So here it is **CHAPTER 2: GAARA???**

He entered her apartment quietly and walked to her room. On his way to her room he examined her apartment. It still looked the same as the last time he'd been here but the cheerful, happy, bright that used to be there was now replaced by depressing, miserable, morose, pained, sad, sorrowful, unhappy vibe and look.

"Saks?" he said knocking on the doon

"Hm…. I wonder who that is. Doesn't sound like Naruto or Lee but his voice sounds familiar." thought Sakura while she got out of bed, and fixed her pajama.

"Hello Saks long time no see."

"Ga—Gaara?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-sama it's time for you to meet your fiancé." said one of the maid that entered his room.

"Tell them I have no intention of marring anyone that don't love especially for making me do it for selfish reasons." said Sasuke while taking a sip from his red wine and looking out the window.

"but Sasuke-sama…"

"Leave!" Sasuke exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ga-gaara?" said the surprise and shocked Sakura. "I can't believe it! It's been such a long time!"

Sakura didn't really wanted Gaara to see her like this and don't want him to worry about her like the others did so she tried her best to sound happy and excited. She fixed her hair, pajama, and wiped her eyes.

"Sakura." whispered Gaara.

"Hmm-?" asked Sakura but was cut of by Gaara's tight hug.

"How have you been? The others were really worried about you. I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

She hugged him back. But no answer was heard but instead she said "C'mon let's go to the living room. Are you thirsty? Ok, what do you want? I have coke, juice, water, bee-"

"Sakura, drop the act. I know how you've been and...I'm actually glad that I made you come out of your room. Look I know it's hard but you have to be strong and fix yourself, were here for you, Sakura, me, Naruto, Ino and the others."

Sakura then burst into tears. "Ohhh…Gaara. I don't know what to do now he's left me and my parents…." She sobbed while gripping on Gaara's shirt making his shirt a little damp.

"It's ok sakura. just be strong and just simple…let go of your past." comforted Gaara. "C'mon I'm taking you out." Gaara then dragged the sloppy sakura out of her house.

"But Gaara look at me I'm such a mess. I can't go out like this."

"It's okay. I'm taking you the mall and I'll let you max out my credit card."

--------------

It's now 8 pm and Gaara and now stunning Sakura are standing in front of her apartment.

"Thank you so much Gaara. I had fun." Said Sakura while smiling, a true smile that she's been keeping from the world since he left.

"No problem." He said then gave her a peck in the cheek. "You know you're much better being with than being with Temari when it comes to shopping.

Sakura giggled and thanked him again.

As she was head to her apartment Gaara said "By the way you look beautiful."

Indeed she looks beautiful. Her messy tangled hair was now in wavy curls and half ponytail and bangs that lies by the side of her face. Her pajamas are replaced by a halter bra top dress. she also had all her nails done. And now she doesn't look like she's been crying for moths because of the makeover. Her red puffy eyes and eye bags are gone for they've been covered with make up and her dried lip are now red and looking luscious.

"Thank you. Good night Gaara." And she closed the door.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ok, so it's not as long as i promise but honestly i really can't stay on the computer TYPING for long periods of time. sorry folks! but if you review i might actually make them more longer :)_

_c'mon ppl all i'm asking is a review! pleaseee tell me wat you think though if it's a flame..please keep it to urself or can send me a private message._

_**please read and REVIEW!!**_

_btw i LOVEEEEE long reviews and will be very glad if i'll recieve one! cause when i review ppl i often make them long, u know some construction critisism and some saying how much i love thier story. so pleaseeee review. ok i'll shut up now!_

IF YOU WANNA SEE WAT **SAKURA'S DRESS** LOOKS LIKE IN THIS CHAPTER CHECK OUT **MY PROFILE**!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: STONGER?

_**SweetBebot** in the house!!!_

_OK OK I haven't been updating my story and the plots a little slow because of my lazy-ness...sorry but I WILL try 2 update more often cause the good part's soon to come.  
AND yes there will be lemons in the future chapters, probably next chapter...thanks 2 certain peoples who do not want their names to be mention...lol_

_THANKS SO MUCH TO my friends carzzycat75 and wildflowersakura for reviewing!  
And no wildflowersakura-chan I do not mind, I hope u don't me calling u with chan?? Lol_

Ok here it is **CHAPTER 3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now 8 pm and Gaara and now stunning Sakura are standing in front of her apartment.

"Thank you so much Gaara. I had fun." Said Sakura while smiling, a true smile that she's been keeping from the world since he left.

"No problem." He said then gave her a peck in the cheek. "You know you're much better being with than being with Temari when it comes to shopping."

Sakura giggled and thanked him again.

As she was head to her apartment Gaara said "By the way you look beautiful."

Indeed she looks beautiful. Her messy tangled hair was now in wavy curls and half ponytail and bangs that lies by the side of her face. Her pajamas are replaced by a halter bra top dress. she also had all her nails done. And now she doesn't look like she's been crying for moths because of the makeover. Her red puffy eyes and eye bags are gone for they've been covered with make up and her dried lip are now red and looking luscious.

"Thank you. Good night Gaara." And she closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day Sakura went to the Hokage's tower to ask Tsunade-sama for permission to be allowed to work again at the hospital and to be given missions as a ninja. She is now ready and the new and refresh Sakura is here.

For the past few weeks Sakura and Gaara's seem to be getting closer. Sakura's friends were delighted to hear that's Sakura's her normal self again and thanks Gaara, though wondering how he did and for some reason the weren't able to.

Sakura was doing fantastic, she never thought that she'll feel this great after such devastating events. She was really glad that everyone didn't gave up on her when she hit the rock bottom. It was still a little hard for her to get over somethings such as sasuke, she still thinks about him a lot but she doesn't cry about him anymore, well that's what she said, that she won't allow herself to cry about him anymore. She did got over that fact the she is now alone and her parents are forever gone, but she knows she isn't completely alone for she still has these wonderful friends to support her and to understand her and more importantly be with her whenever she need them and she the same for her friends.

Sakura spend more time with Gaara than she does with her friends. Her friends on the other hand didn't mind at all. They thought it was time for someone to replace Sasuke in Sakura's heart. And besides it's Gaara right?!!.he's a great guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Gaara are at the park, walk while eating their deliciously flavored ice cream. They were having a good conversation. When their conversation ended there was an uncomfortable silence. Gaara looked a little nervous and...what's that??...his cheeks a little red.

"Awww he looks adorable." Sakura thought.

Then gaara stopped. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. It was the same part of the park Sasuke loved and where they would usually stop to watch the sky and...well...make out. Sakura's heart ached. Remembering those good memories with him are painful.

"um...Sakura...ok I might sound like a complete idiot but...w-would you go out with me?"

Sakura was completely speechless. Being ask out in the same place where her and her ex have such great memories. It was little unbelievable to her.

"Say yes Sakura!! This will make you forget about him more. It's a good way to get over someone. And besides we know Gaara, were good friends with him. You know what's he likeand what he's not like." said inner Sakura

"W- W-Well I c-completely understand if you say no. I mean if you not read-" stuttered Gaara.

"Sure!" said Sakura showing him her fake smile, her BEST fake smile but Gaara didn't notice it because he was glad, happy and relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It been a month since Sakura said yes to Gaara and Sakura couldn'd wish for a better boyfriend. She was starting to fall for him and she now thinks less of Sasuke.Today is Sakura's and Gaara's monthsary and Gaara's taking Sakura to a date this evening.

Sakura has today off so she decided to do general clean since she hasn't done it in months and her apartment's starting to look like crap and its a little embarrassing for her boyfriend since her boyfriend's a clean, tidy person and like to keep things organize, though he didn't really mind. Well that's what he said to her. Who knows what he really thinks.

Sakura first started cleaning the kitchen. While she was washing the dishes she remember the things that sasuke and her would do while washing the dishes.

**FLASHBACK**

"la la la..hm.." Sakura hummed quietly

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" screamed Sakura and the plate she was holding slip and fell on the floor, scattered in pieces. "Sasuke!"

"Sorry. Do you need help?" Sasuke offered.

"No, not really...but if you insist, ok. you can clean that up." she said pointing at the scatterd pieces of plate.

"Awww...fine. but just to let you know i mean washing the dish. Its fun cause..." Sasuke stop cause he noticed that sakura was ignoring him.

After cleaning up the broken pieces of the plate, Sasuke creep up behind the humming Sakura and gave her a tight hug and nuzzled the spot between her neck and shoulder. He then started t making love bites on the same area. Sakura would moan and...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura shakes her head. " No! i can't remember those now...uhg! doing general cleaning would be harder than i though it would be, since Sasuke would always help me, and now..all i can think of is him..helping me." she thought. Her eyes getting a little watery. "No!" she yelled. "I'm over him now. I have gaara."

After she was done cleaning the entire kitchen, living room and washroom, the only room left was her...bedroom.

"Ugh!! this would be harder that cleaning the bathroom. Oh the memories! DAMN YOU SASUKE!" she thought angrily yet sadly. (A.N: if you know what i mean!)

She picked up all her cloths that was on the floor, made the bed..oh there we go down the memory lane... and basically just tidy up. Sakura then accidently drops all her pens on the floor. When she was going to pick it all up she notices somethings under her bed. She had a terrified and nervous look on her face.

**FLASHBACK**

"AHH!!! I HATE YOU! WHY!!! SASUKE..." Sakura sobbed trashing her room. Her bed sheets, books, perfumes, make up EVERYTHING are all ending up on the floor. She took her's and Sasuke's picture that was beside her bed and smashed it on the floor. Her tears didn't stop flowing. She's such a mess, her mascara was ruin, her hair was tangled everywhere, and her red puffy eyes held such sadness, anger, misery...and sorrow.

She leaned on the door, slowly sliding until she hit the floor. Crying her eyes out and whispering Sasuke's name. She just found out that Sasuke left the village with the rest of his clan, because of his engagement with an another Uchiha. He didn't even said goodbye.

She glance at the picture she just smashed and had a sudden urge to put everything that Sasuke had given her or reminded her of him away where she can't see it but just put away not throw away. The only place she can think of was under her bed.She need to get rid of everything that has the words Sasuke all over it. So she hastliy took all Sasuke gave her, teddy bear, perfume, cloths, jewerly and that picture she smashed and stuffed it under the bed like she was some kind of mad man, well woman, though the teddy bear was a little hard but it still fit, it wasn't that big. There was one more thing that Sasuke gave her that wasn't under her bed yet. The promise ring that Sasuke gave her only just a few weeks ago. More tears filled her eyes as she stared at her while gold 14k solitaire diamond promise ring. It's a beautiful but simple ring. She slowly took it off her ring finger, and throw it under her bed. Her vision's getting blurrier by the second.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"No! i refuse to get all weak just because of this. I'm strong, I'm a fuckin' ninja goddamn it! its just a bunch of useless stuff." she said to herself

"Yeah, that used to be very valuable and held such wonderful and sorrowful memories." said her innerself.

"I have to be strong. Its for my own good." she slowly walk up to her bed and knelt down. Her heart ached one more time. She took all the stuff out and her eyes began to water. She put them neatly inside a big box remembering how each things meant to her. She hug the dusty teddy bear like there was no tomorrow, she closed her eyes but the tears won't stop flowing, her heart was bleeding once again.

She was going to close the box but then she notice a little light from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes widen, it was the promise ring. Her hand was shaking. No she still hasn't got over Sasuke, she wants Sasuke to be the one to comfort her when her parents died, when she was at her lowest, she wants Sasuke back! Her heart's screaming, bleeding in the most painful way.

"Gaara! think about Gaara!" said her inner self.

She ran, she needed to run...run away from the memories that causes her pain, haunts her and would never leave her alone. She let her feet take her wherever, she didn't care, but when she stop she found herself standing infront of Gaara's apartment. She knock once but then hesitated after. She didn't want Gaara to see her like this. she needs to get back before--

The door opened. "Sakura?"

Oh too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**

pheww..FINALLY! I updated and its somehow long!! YAY!

ok, ok next chappie theres probably a lemon...huh..do you like that...lol jk well there your warning.

pleaseeeee ppl REVIEW!! and yes you will be mention in the next chappie, that is if you do!

BTW if you want to see what sakura's promise ring looks like..check out my profile..just hope it works :)

**_SweetBebot_**


End file.
